


Sunday afternoons

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sunday - Freeform, aomine and taiga as second years, basket
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mañana de domingo Aomine sale de su casa aburrido. Después de eso las mañanas de domingos se vuelven mucho más emocionantes de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Y de mañanas a tardes. El sonido de la canasta, el botar de la pelota y un poco de inglés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday afternoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gibryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibryl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 

Aquel domingo parecía ser un día normal. Aomine se levantó como cualquier otro día, quizás un poco agobiado porque había soñado con Satsuki regañándole por dejar los deberes para el último día. Lo peor es que era cierto, tenía algunas tareas del instituto que hacer y aún no se había puesto a ello. Pero tenía todo el domingo por delante, muchas horas y minutos que usar. No había problema.

Pero los problemas a veces parecían tener la misma misdirection que Kuroko y solo los afrontas cuando ya están delante de tus narices.

—Daiki, ¿limpiaste las estanterías de tu habitación?

Fue lo primero que escuchó Aomine al bajar las escaleras y llegar al primer piso, dejando su cama sin hacer. Mierda, su madre estaba en esos días que parecía que hasta el respirar de otros le molestaba. Esos días donde su faceta de madre regañona parecía brillar más que el pelo de Kise a plena luz del sol.

—A medias.

—¿Cómo que a medias? Te dije que lo limpiaras bien, y seguro que tienes deberes que hacer y has dejado para el último día, y…

Pero Daiki no escuchó más porque se fue a la cocina a desayunar rápido y librarse de broncas y más broncas. Siguió escuchando a su madre regañar, ¿acaso no se cansaba? Y desayunó con la poca calma que aún podía absorber del ambiente.

Al menos la taza de chocolate caliente le calentó los dedos. No había nada mejor que tomar en pleno invierno para entrar en calor. Cogió algunas galletas y bollería industrial para acallar el hambre que sentía y cuando acabó dejó los útiles que había utilizado en la mesa, despreocupado como siempre. Bueno quizás no le iba tan mal la mañana.

Pero cuando salió de la cocina y su madre siguió, tuvo claro que ese día sería una mierda. Seguro que en breve también escucharía a Satsuki recordarle sobre la tarea. Todo el agobio y mal presentimiento llegó a su culmen cuando su madre le llamó «Dai-chan». Ese nombre en boca de su madre era un sinónimo de peligro. Su madre le llamaba simplemente «Daiki», cuando retomaba esa forma de llamarlo como cuando era un niño es que él la había cagado en algo, o que sin ningún motivo aparente iba a regañarlo.

Aomine hizo lo que todo hombre seguro, fuerte, invencible y orgulloso habría hecho: huir. Subió a su cuarto, se puso los primeros vaqueros que encontró, la camiseta más cercana y una sudadera mullida. Luego cogió su pelota de baloncesto —su inseparable compañera, algo así como el _lucky ítem_ constante de su vida— y se fue de su casa diciéndole a su madre muy rápidamente que se iría a practicar unos tiros. Tampoco se molestó en coger su móvil, eso solo significaría tener que escuchar a Momoi llamándole y regañándole.

Aunque no lo pareciera, él apreciaba los cuidados y atenciones de Momoi, nadie tenía tanta paciencia como ella. Pero no ese día, no en ese momento. Su pelota y él mismo serían su única compañía ese día.

O eso creía, porque los poderes de adivinación de Daiki se habían quedado en su almohada junto al sueño recordatorio de que tenía deberes por hacer.

Al llegar a la cancha de su barrio se encontró que estaba llena de niños. Eso le dio dos sensaciones: en primer lugar la de alegría y orgullo. Siempre le alegraba ver que algunos niños seguían prefiriendo usar su tiempo libre en jugar al baloncesto al aire libre y no sentado en su casa con una consola. En esos momentos Daiki sentía que aún podía tener fe en la humanidad, aunque no fuera una persona que realmente se preocupara por eso. En segundo lugar sintió algo de decepción. No quería jugar con tantos niños, no tenía ganas de contenerse, quería lanzar canastas solo, pensar y relajarse. Los niños claramente no entraban en la ecuación.

«El único que puede derrotarme soy yo» se dijo a sí mismo y nada más acabar dejó escapar una risa. Esa frase estaba ya bastante superada, no era cierta y ojalá nunca volviera a serlo. Pero a veces, solo a veces, Daiki aún disfrutaba de ser su propio y único rival. Porque la realidad era, que en parte, él mismo y sus pensamientos errados y negativos sí habían sido su único y verdadero rival.

Tras observar unos minutos a los niños, se fue. Esa cancha era siempre su primera opción puesto que siempre jugó ahí desde que era un niño que apenas levantaba unos palmos del suelo y Satsuki era plana. Conocía otras canchas, iría a una que quedaba un poco lejos pero que le agradaba, algunas veces había ido ahí cuando estaba en Teikō. Esperaba que estuviera vacía porque sus manos empezaban a sentirse ansiosas de notar el balón llegar a ellas tras un bote. Sus pies tenían ganas de moverse y sentía los músculos gritar por algo de actividad física.

Siguió andando por instinto sin poner verdadera atención al destino de sus pasos como si el mero deseo de echar unas canastas ya le guiara, mientras se alegraba de que al menos el tiempo le sonriera. Era invierno pero no era un día especialmente frío, tampoco había nevado y por el cielo despejado que se abría sobre su cabeza podía estar seguro casi al cien por cien de que no llovería.

Al ir acercándose a la cancha que había puesto como objetivo vio una silueta que no pudo distinguir. Suponía que era un hombre por la complexión y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ese domingo parecía que toda la ciudad se había levantado con ganas de jugar al baloncesto. Cuando se acercó más no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja y dejar escapar una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Lanzó su pelota con despreocupación acertando de lleno en la cabeza del chico que se encontraba en la cancha.

— _What the fuck!_ —exclamó el chico en un perfecto inglés mientras se daba la vuelta buscando a la persona que se había atrevido a golpearle.

—Con eso me creo un poco más que vienes de América —dijo Daiki mientras se agachaba a recoger su balón y empezaba a botarlo con despreocupación.

Kagami Taiga miró sorprendido al otro chico sin esperarse para nada encontrarse con él ese día.

—Aomine… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kagami.

—Pues vengo a lo mismo que tú, como es obvio.

A Taiga no le pasó por alto el tono provocador con el que lo había dicho. Parecía imposible no discutir o molestarse nada más encontrarse.

—Me refiero por qué en esta cancha.

—Ni que fuera tuya —comentó chistando con la lengua Daiki, luego comenzó a correr y marcó un mate con una sonrisa—. La cancha más cercana a mi casa está ocupada. ¿Y tú?

—Vivo ahí —dijo Kagami mientras señalaba un edifico cercano que se veía perfectamente bien.

Aomine miró al sitio y soltó un despreocupado «Ah». Él no sabía donde vivía Kagami ni le importaba pero el piso tenía buena pinta, alto, de aspecto moderno y por qué no; de buen nivel. Daba la impresión de ser un piso para vivir solo, sin madres que se levantaran los domingos con ganas de reñir.

—No esperarás que me sepa dónde vives, ni que fuera tu sombra —comentó claramente haciendo una alusión a Kuroko que como sombra, compañero y amigo de Taiga si sabía y conocía la vivienda de este.

Taiga se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Porque no la tenía. Avanzó unos pasos y recogió su propia pelota, aquella que había olvidado al sentir un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Echamos un _one-on-one_?

—¿Tan temprano y ya quieres que te patee el culo? Por mí adelante.

Aomine lanzó su pelota a una esquina de la cancha y se quitó la sudadera mullida que llevaba puesta. Kagami pese a llevar solo una camiseta de manga larga no había llevado nada de abrigo, su casa estaba tan cerca que si sentía frío podía subir a por una chaqueta. Pero no lo sentiría, nunca podría si iba a jugar al baloncesto.

—Será tu culo el pateado, Aomine.

—Eso crees tú.

Y tras esas provocaciones completamente normales entre ellos, empezaron a jugar. Ninguno le dio importancia al tiempo que emplearon. Por supuesto no jugaron un _one-on-one_ sino varios. Tantos como pudieron antes de notar el hambre en sus cuerpos y darse cuenta de que era casi la hora de almorzar.

—Tengo que hacer la comida, y despertar a Alex. _Shit_ , ojalá llegara y ella hubiera hecho de comer —reflexionó Taiga en voz alta pero a juzgar por su inmediata expresión de asco, parecía que el hecho de que Alex cocinara no era algo muy agradable.

—¿Alex? ¿Es esa rubia tetona que vi una vez? Tío, creo que las tiene más grandes que Satsuki.

Aomine se acercó a donde había dejado su sudadera y Taiga le devolvió su pelota mientras guardaba el móvil, donde había comprobado la hora, en su bolsillo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el chico pelirrojo.

—¿Qué va a ser, idiota? Las tetas, claro.

Kagami puso cara de asombro y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

—¡Y yo que sé! No miro a Alex de ese modo.

—¿Y a Satsuki sí? No la dejaría andar con un idiota como tú.

Taiga se llevó las manos al pelo y lo revolvió con molestia.

—Tampoco. Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo que preparar la comida, levantar a Alex, forzarla a vestirse y aunque no lo creas eso me lleva su tiempo mientras huyo de sus besos mañaneros.

—Tío, si supieras lo bien que suena eso desde afuera. Yo también debo volver ya o mi madre se pondrá aún de peor humor que antes… espera, ¿y tu madre?

Aomine no había reflexionado en que el chico tenía que hacer la comida para Alex y para sí mismo hasta ese momento. Solo había pensado en lo raro que era que Kagami no aprovechara la cercanía que tenía con esa rubia explosiva. No tenía la menor idea de que Kagami viviera solo y por un momento temió haber metido la pata y que el chico fuera a confesarle que su madre había muerto y su padre trabajaba hasta tarde. Si es que a veces Satsuki tenía razón, era un tonto.

—En América, mi padre también, si te lo preguntas.

—¿Vives solo? Qué suerte.

No tenía de que arrepentirse porque no había metido la pata. Vivía solo y con una tía buena andando denuda por su casa. Había ganado la Winter cup y tenía a Tetsuya como su luz. Kagami parecía haber sido alumbrado con una estrella. Qué suerte tenía el maldito.

—No es tan ideal como suena pero no me quejo. Si te pasas otro día por aquí podremos echar algunas canastas.

Aomine dejó escapar una risotada.

—Claro, ¿ya quieres una revancha? Te dije que te patearía el culo, Kagami.

El chico frunció las cejas con molestias. Aomine le había ganado todos los _one-on-one_ que habían jugado aunque en algunos consiguió ponerle contra las cuerdas.

—No pasará la próxima vez.

Después de molestarse un rato más, ambos chicos salieron de la cancha con tranquilidad. Más Aomine que Kagami el cual iba pensando qué tenía en la nevera y qué era mejor para cocinar aquel día.

—En la Inter High os ganaré como he hecho hoy contigo —dijo seguro Aomine.

Taiga sonrió.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Al volver a su casa la madre de Aomine seguía igual, incrementado su humor por el hecho de que su hijo no se había llevado el móvil y sus llamadas fueron en vano. Parecía que a Daiki le gustaba tener a todo el mundo encima pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Después de disculparse y asegurarse que haría los deberes le ayudó a poner le mesa, almorzaron y por la tarde al fin, subió a su habitación.

Tenía ganas de jugar más al baloncesto pero no quería que su madre y Satsuki siguieran regañándole. Al ver su móvil en la cama vio como el led parpadeaba. Tenía llamadas de su madre, de Satsuki y whatsapps de su amiga y Tetsu.

Los mensajes de Satsuki hablaban primero de tonterías —para Daiki, puesto que los cotilleos y algunas cosas que Momoi le contaba no eran nada importantes para él aunque las escuchaba— y luego le recriminaba por haberse ido de casa sin móvil y hacer enfadar a su madre. La unión mamá-Satsuki era peligrosa, muy peligrosa. El único mensaje de Tetsu rezaba:

«Aomine-kun, no hagas preocupar a Momoi-san y haz los deberes en cuanto estés en casa»

Hasta Tetsu le regañaba, eso era el límite. Antes los hubiera mandado muy lejos a todos, pero ahora solo podía pensar que toda su antipatía y apatía eran los culpables de que la gente que se preocupaba por él sintiera que debían tirar de él.

«Ya, no empieces tú también, Tetsu. ¿A que no sabes a quién le he dado una paliza hoy?»

Dejó el móvil en su escritorio y empezó a sacar sus libros y apuntes. Tras un rato su móvil vibró.

«Preferiría que hubiera sido a nadie. Aún no olvido que le diste un puñetazo a Haizaki-kun. La violencia no soluciona nada.»

Daiki se rió, él se había expresado mal, era obvio. Pero Kuroko era siempre tan serio, tan educado y correcto que le hacía gracia.

«No me he peleado quería decir que le he ganado. A Kagami, en todos los _one-on-one_ que hemos echado.»

Esta vez la respuesta de Kuroko tardó tanto en llegar que Aomine pensó que el chico ya no estaba pendiente al móvil o que no respondería.

«Kagami-kun hubiera ganado de estar yo presente. La próxima vez iré también y te ganaremos.»

«Me gustaría verlo.»

Esa fue su última respuesta y la conversación quedó ahí. Aomine no sabía si Kuroko y su nueva luz podrían ganarle ellos solos sin el Seirin a su lado, pero quizás sí podrían.

La sonrisa volvió a nacer en su rostro y las ganas de jugar al baloncesto aumentaron más que nunca. Ahora tenía rivales que le hacían sentir la sangre arder en las venas y emplearse a fondo. Adoraba ese sentimiento y no podía evitar querer vivirlo de nuevo.

El bolígrafo que había estado dando vueltas en sus dedos al fin fue sostenido para escribir y Aomine comenzó a hacer sus deberes con algo más de ganas y energías.

A la semana siguiente Aomine volvió a coger su pelota. Su madre no estaba en casa esta vez. Había ido a visitar a alguien —Daiki no prestó atención, para variar— y su padre estaba en una reunión de trabajo. Claramente no iba a quedarse en casa, la pelota y la cancha eran lo que le deparaba. Aunque esta vez se llevó el móvil. Tampoco llevaba vaqueros sino ropa deportiva y cómoda.

Pasó de largo su cancha cercana mirando como ese día solo había dos chicos jugando. Hubiera estado bien jugar con algunos niños, a veces lo hacía. Les enseñaba cosas, movimientos, tiros; los niños le veían como un héroe y algo dentro de él se sentía bien al ayudar a otras personas. Aunque no pareciera ese tipo de personas visto desde afuera.

Sin embargo era más entretenido competir con su rival. Así que siguió caminando para llegar a la cancha donde la semana anterior había jugado contra Kagami.

A lo largo de esa semana, se había dado cuenta de que era la misma cancha donde le probó por primera vez, cuando aún no se habían enfrentado en la Inter High. En esos momentos él estaba muy sumido en su apatía e indiferencia para con el mundo y ni si quiera se había fijado en qué cancha fue ese encuentro.

Parecía que ese lugar seguiría acumulando encuentros entre la nueva luz de Tetsuya y él.

Al llegar vio a Kagami de nuevo lanzando. Pocas veces veía a Kagami lanzar de lejos, a ese chico le gustaba mucho más machacar la pelota. Los mates eran su especialidad, algo normal teniendo en cuenta su capacidad de salto. Así como los _Meteor Jam_.

Esta vez Aomine no se molestó en llamar su atención primero. Empezó a driblar su pelota haciendo que Taiga se girara a verle esta vez sin sorprenderse de encontrarle ahí y se acercó a la canasta para después meter uno de sus famosos tiros sin formas.

—Buenas —saludó Kagami.

Aomine le devolvió el saludo y luego preguntó con tranquilidad.

—¿Empezamos ya?

—Por supuesto, ya estaba aburrido de esperar.

De nuevo un balón fue olvidado así como los abrigos que llevaban de más. Aún era invierno, el frío seguía molestando, pero nada ardía más que sus pieles mientras jugaban en esa cancha.

Ninguno de los dos había quedado específicamente a una hora o ni siquiera un día en concreto. De hecho la idea de quedar con Kuroko se había perdido, al menos ese día, sin embargo ahí estaban. No necesitaban haber planeado nada, ambos se movían por los mismos instintos: competir con un rival fuerte y darlo todo con la pelota. Era una extraña conexión que solo la gente que amaba el baloncesto como ellos hacían podía entender.

Aomine se movía de forma totalmente impredecible. Movimientos rápidos, cambios de ritmo y de forma. Jugadas que solo aquellos que habían disfrutado del baloncesto callejero podían conocer. Canastas y tiros fuera de lógica. Todo un espectáculo.

Pero Kagami no era un mero observador, nunca lo fue. Él también tenía grandes habilidades con el balón, su entrenamiento con la mano izquierda también le había abierto varias puertas e individualmente —sin Kuroko— seguía teniendo claro que la batalla en el aire era su mejor carta contra la Generación de los Milagros.

El problema es que Daiki no era simplemente un integrante de esa monstruosa generación, Daiki era el As de aquel equipo. Estaba a un nivel que escapaba la lógica.

Su instinto animal era casi igual de agresivo que el de Taiga pero sabía desenvolverse mejor en la cancha. Aomine parecía haber nacido para jugar al baloncesto, para driblar y embobar a cualquiera con su estilo único y personal.

Seguía yendo unos pasos por delante de Kagami si se enfrentaban en un _one-on-one_. Pero Kagami no se rendía, nunca. Sus enfrentamientos siempre eran al máximo, con ambos completamente entregados a lo que hacían y sin margen de error.

Un encuentro tan increíble y atractivo como ver a un tigre y una pantera enfrentarse.

—La siguiente… vez… lo conseguiré —comentó Kagami mientras recuperaba la respiración y se secaba el sudor de su frente.

—Eso dijiste la semana pasada.

Kagami chistó la lengua mientras Aomine hacía girar su pelota sobre su dedo con toda la superioridad del mundo.

«Maldito egocéntrico» pensó Taiga.

Ese día de nuevo Daiki había ganado, pero pese a su victoria sentía las ganas de seguir enfrentándose al chico pelirrojo que tenía frente a él. Toda la apatía que le había atacado por casi dos años había desaparecido al fin en ese curso. Y ese chico era uno de los motivos.

Daiki volvía a sentir las ganas de correr, de saltar, de luchar con una sonrisa genuina en la cara y no una mueca aburrida. Seguía sintiendo una confianza en sí mismo casi irrisoria pero ahora, al fin, tenía un rival a su altura.

Las palabras de Tetsuya al final fueron ciertas y Aomine no podía estar más feliz.

Por su lado Kagami había conocido a la Generación de los Milagros y sufrido cada partido contra sus integrantes. Pero de todos se llevó algo, fueran victorias, derrotas o incluso empates. Con cada partido creció y cambió a tiempo. Muchos decían que era y estaba al nivel de esos ases del baloncesto, y a Kagami ese aspecto no le molestaba.

Pero no quería ser como ellos. Nunca.

Perder las ganas de luchar, perder la sonrisa al jugar. No jugar por diversión. Eso era imposible para Taiga. El jugaba al baloncesto porque le hacía sentirse vivo, le hacía sonreír y querer dar el máximo de sí mismo. Jugaba al baloncesto porque había descubierto cuan poderosos pueden ser los lazos y el trabajo en equipo, y lo gratificante que era sentir dichos lazos y trabajo.

—Bueno, es hora de comer. Supongo que debes hacer de comer para Alex, tu rubia tetona.

—Mi maestra —corrigió Kagami.

—Lo que sea.

—Alex no está. Se fue el domingo pasado y vuelve al siguiente. De hecho no tendría porque volver, solo vino para vernos a Tatsuya y a mi jugar pero ella es así de impredecible.

Aomine escuchó con atención y asintió. Ciertamente esa mujer parecía bastante despreocupada. Pero luego reflexionó sobre otro asunto.

—Tatsuya… ¿Quién es ese?

Kagami miró sorprendido a Aomine. No esperaba que todo el mundo conociera a su amigo y hermano, pero pensaba que todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros tenían un básico conocimiento sobre los equipos donde los otros miembros de dicha generación estaban.

—El número doce del Yōsen, compañero de Murasakibara.

—¡Ah! El chico del pelo en la cara, sí. No esperarás que me sepa su nombre. —Y Taiga quizás lo esperaba pero era cierto que tampoco le sorprendía tanto que no lo supiera. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Aomine siguió hablando—. ¿Sabes algún sitio bueno y barato para comer por aquí?

—¿Y tu madre?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Aomine con fastidio. ¿Pensaba que era un niño de mamá o qué?—. La avisaré de que no como en casa pero es que me muero de hambre.

—Ah, bueno pues hay una hamburguesería donde suelo ir con Kuroko. Bueno, mejor dicho donde me suelo encontrar con Kuroko.

— _Misdirection_ —comentó Aomine.

—Eso mismo. Es buena, me encantan sus hamburguesas de queso, son las mejores que he probado en Japón.

Entendiendo que a Aomine le parecía bien, Kagami echó a andar rumbo el Maji Burger. Aomine solo le acompañó en silencio. Mientras pensaba en como Kuroko y su misdirection parecían permanecer por siempre dentro de su día a día, fuera de una forma u otra.

—¿Tienen hamburguesa con _terayaki_? —preguntó al rato.

—Um, sí, creo. Bueno supongo que sí.

Aomine enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te pasas el día ahí y no lo sabes? Digno de un idiota como tú.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué has dicho? Ya te he dicho que prefiero las de queso y no esperes que me sepa todo el menú de cada sitio al que voy a comer.

Tras eso empezaron a discutir y molestarse un rato pero sin llegar a ningún momento delicado. Aomine y Kagami nunca se habían conocido más allá de la cancha pero ambos eran similares a los ojos de todos. Especialmente a los ojos de Kuroko que conocía mejor que nadie a ambos, ambos luces de su estilo de juego que le hacía ser una sombra. Ambos simples de mente en opinión del jugador fantasma.

Sin embargo los dos chicos solo sabían molestarse y picarse en lo que a baloncesto se referían, fuera de la cancha nunca habían interactuado lo suficiente como para deducir si realmente se llevaban mal como podía parecer. Pero no lo era, simplemente eran rivales. Quitando eso, no se conocían realmente.

Al llegar a la hamburguesería ambos entraron y cuando Daiki cuestionó la presencia de Taiga este no entendió su cuestión.

—Ya que te acompaño me quedo aquí a comer. Ya te he dicho que Alex no está así que no hay nadie esperándome en casa.

Sin saber muy bien, esa frase le sonó algo triste y solitaria a Aomine, aunque solo a él. Kagami parecía no tener pena alguna mientras llegaba al mostrador y pedía tal cantidad de hamburguesas que los clientes del mostrador contiguo le miraron como si estuviera loco. La dependienta solo sonrió mientras le llamaba «Kagami-kun». Definitivamente ya le conocían ahí.

—Así que crees que puedes comer más que yo, eh… Veinte hamburguesas de _terayaki_.

—Marchando —dijo la chica. Al parecer Kagami-kun tenía un amigo que comía tanto como él.

—Entonces a mi dame otras cinco _cheeseburger_.

—¿Quieres dejar de hablar en inglés? Estamos en Japón, idiota. —Se quejó Aomine.

—Hablo como quiero, además así se conocen en cualquier lugar.

Mientras los chicos se peleaban, la chica dio el pedido a la cocina y al rato ambos fueron a una mesa. A la misma mesa.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó Taiga.

—Eso debería decir yo. Pero si te fijas está todo lleno, no queda otra.

Y era cierto así que dejaron por un momento su orgullo —y estupidez— y se sentaron a comer.

Tras un rato Aomine alargó su mano para quitarle a Kagami una de sus hamburguesas de queso y probar si de verdad estaban tan buenas como el chico decía. Taiga se quejó y Daiki le dijo que parecía un crío pequeño y que para que no se quejara él le daría un de las suyas. Aunque Taiga parecía no estar dispuesto a aceptar al final aceptó.

—Está bien, pero no se compara a mis _cheeseburger_.

Aomine le miró con decepción.

—Pues lo mismo digo de tus _cheeseburger_ —contestó Daiki tratando de pronunciar lo mejor posible esa palabra. El inglés no era lo suyo.

En realidad le había gustado bastante pero, ¿qué cojones? Si Kagami el infantil no decía que estaba buena él tampoco lo diría de sus amadas hamburguesas de queso.

Esa fue la gran decisión de Daiki sin darse cuenta de que era tan o más infantil que la acción anterior de Taiga.

—¿Vienes mucho con Tetsu? —preguntó Aomine cuando se había aburrido de escuchar llantos infantiles en el local. Prefería entablar conversación que seguir escuchando solo los griteríos de los infantes.

—Pues sí, bueno al menos últimamente ya venimos con constancia de que vamos juntos. No sabes los sustos que me daba al encontrarlo ya sentado en la mesa con sus batidos —contestó Kagami mientras bebía de su bebida. Era un misterio como solo una bebida le bastaba con tal cantidad de comida.

—Así que le siguen gustando los batidos de vainilla…

Kagami dejó de beber y miró a Aomine. Tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro y la mirada perdida en la mesa pero sin realmente mirar nada. En ese momento Kagami reflexionó si hablar de Kuroko sería un buen tema. Él sabía por boca de Kuroko que ambos habían estado muy unidos, incluso más que él y Kuroko. Aomine ayudó a Tetsuya cuando nada le iba bien en el Teikō y sin embargo luego todo se rompió. Como todo lo que Kuroko les contó aquel día antes de la final contra el Rakuzan.

El Teikō le había dado más desdichas que alegrías a la Generación de los Milagros si sopesábamos ambas en una balanza.

Kagami sabía lo que era perder un lazo importante. Su dolor por perder la buena relación con Tatsuya, aquel que era un hermano para él, fue algo que le persiguió durante mucho tiempo. Kuroko había aguantado lo mismo y no solo con una persona. Aunque era evidente que con Aomine era con quien más unido estuvo.

Pero si él y Tatsuya estaban volviendo a restablecer su relación anterior, ellos también podían. Taiga siempre pensaba en positivo. Aomine y Kuroko volverían a ser como antes.

Aunque en el fondo era imposible. Nunca volvería a ser exactamente igual que antes pero al menos podía acercarse. Estaba seguro que ambas partes estaban de acuerdo y ya ponían algo de su parte. Aomine le ayudó a aprender a tirar y también les apoyó a ambos en la final de la Winter Cup. No estaba perdido, al contrario no había nada perdido.

—Me alegro de que Kuroko, tú y los demás os hayáis… ¿reconciliado? —Era mucho más difícil ponerlo en palabras.

Daiki levantó su vista de la mesa y miró extrañado a Kagami. No esperaba para nada ese rumbo en la conversación y mucho menos esas palabras.

—Bueno, sí, se podría decir así. No nos peleamos de forma oficial o notoria, pero la relación se rompió. Como es evidente.

—Ya no está rota. Solo hay que ponerle voluntad —comentó con tranquilidad Taiga mientras volvía a comer. Llevar la conversación de modo casual era mejor.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no la has cagado hasta el fondo —escupió Aomine con tanto dolor que Kagami casi pudo sentirlo—. Pero supongo que ahora todo va a ir a mejor, es decir, ya no podía ir peor.

La sonrisa de Aomine era tan forzada y falsa que a Kagami le recordó a las primeras sonrisas que había visto en ese chico. En la cancha, cuando de forma evidente no disfrutaba del baloncesto tanto como quisiera.

—¿Te arrepientes de algo?

Kagami estaba entrando en terreno delicado, lo notó al ver las cejas fruncidas de Aomine y sus labios tensos. Él no era un curioso, pero sí era cierto que Kuroko les había contado todo lo que aconteció en la secundaria Teikō así que algo sabía del tema. Nunca como si lo hubiera vivido de primera mano, pero algo. Perder lazos y relaciones era sin duda duro. Pero quedarse callado y no hacer nada por arreglarlo era peor.

—Te metes en algo que no te importa.

—Me importa si hablamos de Kuroko. Él nos contó lo que pasó en el Teikō.

Aomine le miró sorprendido. Sabía que Kuroko no iría contando nada de esa época así como así. No cuando el mismo Kuroko recordaba dicha época con dolor y se recriminaba a sí mismo algunos errores o acciones que no debió permitir. Que Kuroko le hubiera contado aquella historia a su equipo denotaba una total confianza.

—Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, de casi todo en realidad; de no escuchar a quien debía escuchar, de abandonar todo, de hacer daño a quien no lo merecía. Pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, solo el presente. Aunque también creo que las cosas pasan porque deben pasar. Quizás sin todo eso ninguno de nosotros sería lo que somos ahora.

A Taiga le pareció un precio muy alto a pagar pero no dijo nada. Al menos no de eso.

—Entonces no te pongas tan depresivo y arregla las cosas. Kuroko sigue igual a cuando lo conociste seguro. Es un canijo y un enano, siempre es educado hasta decir basta, ama el baloncesto con una pureza única y es un jodido fantasma que siempre puede asustarte si se lo propone —Kagami le dio un mordisco a una de sus múltiples hamburguesas—; y aún sin proponérselo.

Daiki sonrió esta vez con más sinceridad mientras miraba divertido a Kagami. ¿Qué sabría él de restaurar cosas cuando habías metido la pata hasta el fondo? Y no pudo evitar expresarlo.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de restaurar lazos rotos?

Aomine cogió su vaso y bebió dando por acabada la conversación, Taiga no podía entenderles por más que lo intentara. Aunque en parte apreciaba su amistad por Kuroko, si el chico tenía interés en que todo se solucionara era por Kuroko, sin duda. «Tienes un buen amigo Tetsu, aparte de una luz interesante» pensó. Pero Kagami volvió a hablar.

—Lo sé, ¿recuerdas al chico del que te hablé antes? Tatsuya, el compañero de Murasakibara —cuestionó Kagami y Aomine asintió—. Él es prácticamente como un hermano para mí y hasta este invierno estábamos enfrascados en la competición más estúpida del mundo.

Tras eso Kagami le contó los problemas con Tatsuya y Aomine entendió que aunque no lo pareciera Kagami entendía más de lo que él pensaba. Quizás su situación no era exactamente la misma pero algo de la misma esencia tenía.

Al final las charlas les entretuvieron más de lo que hubieran imaginado y cuando salieron del local era plena tarde.

—¿Aviso a Kuroko para el próximo domingo? Me dijo que sería interesante jugar los tres.

—Avísale, está claro que Tetsu querrá venir. Y se ha olvidado de Kise, eso también es normal, pero si Kise se entera que quedamos sin él montará un drama. A Kise le avisaré yo —dijo Aomine mientras se acercaba al paso de peatones para cruzar e irse a su casa.

—Bien. El próximo domingo morderás el polvo. Es imposible que perdamos si estamos juntos.

Aomine se giró para mirar a Taiga y se rió.

—No olvides a Kise, ese idiota y yo eclipsaremos tu luz y opacaremos su sombra.

Después de decir eso, Aomine se marchó y Kagami hizo lo propio.

Esta vez sí había un encuentro concertado. Kagami no podía esperar más, ya quería que llegara el domingo. Kuroko y él le demostrarían de qué estaban hechos.

Daiki llegó a su casa y se encontró a Momoi en su cocina, charlando con su madre. No era una escena que no hubiera visto antes pero aún le sorprendía y asustaba a veces. Ese dúo de mujeres podían ser las mujeres más importantes de su vida y su peor pesadilla. Y cambiar de un estado a otro en cuestión de segundos.

—Dai-chan, quería ir a comprar contigo pero cuando vine no estabas —dijo Satsuki poniendo un puchero.

—Daiki me ha dicho que comía fuera, no sé cómo se entretiene tanto rato jugando solo —reflexionó la señora Aomine mientras dejaba la cocina para dejar a los jóvenes solos.

Satsuki le cuestionó con la mirada. Daiki se acercó a la nevera para beber algo y tras echarse un vaso de leche se apoyó en la encimera.

—Con Kagami —respondió sin necesidad de que la chica contestara.

La sorpresa en la cara de Momoi no tardó en aparecer. Acto seguido la chica se acercó a su amigo con una gran sonrisa y Aomine casi pudo saber lo que se le venía encima.

—¡Qué alegría, Dai-chan! Kagamin es un buen chico, Tetsu-kun habla muy bien de él. También es un gran rival y si juegas contra él podrás incrementar más tus habilidades, además de que en parte gracias a él volviste a ser el de antes.

La chica de pelo rosa había bajado el tono de su voz a medida que su diálogo se extendía hasta acabar casi en un susurro y con la mirada baja. Una pequeña sonrisa nació en su rostro. Una sonrisa triste y esperanzada al mismo tiempo. En parte recordar que su amigo se había perdido totalmente le dolía aún, pero saber que había vuelto la alegraba demasiado.

—Sí, sí. Bueno vámonos que conociéndote te tirarás hasta la noche comprando —dijo Aomine para dar el tema por cerrado. No le gustaba ver a Momoi mal, y menos por su culpa. Ya bastante daño le había hecho en el pasado.

Momoi volvió a levantar la cabeza esta vez con una sonrisa enorme y sincera. Aún le costaba horrores arrastrar a Aomine de tiendas. Porque el chico era sin duda un exagerado. ¿Acaso cuatro o cinco horas comprando le parecían mucho? No lo era, solo que su amigo era un vago.

—¿Iremos? Pensaba que serías tan vago como siempre y te quedarías mirando tus revistas tontas de Mari-chan.

—He cambiado de opinión, ya no vamos —dijo Aomine fingiendo estar molesto mientras trataba de no reírse del mohín que había puesto su amiga.

—¡Dai-chan! —exclamó Momoi tan alto que Daiki temió por sus tímpanos—. Vamos, no seas así. Venga, vamos de compras, por favor. Además hoy no tienes ningún trabajo que hacer, aunque el miércoles tienes examen de inglés. Confío en que estés estudiando.

Aomine casi se atragantó con la leche.

—Tienes tantas cosas bajo control que das miedo.

Momoi hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras tiraba del brazo de su amigo que a duras pena pudo dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

—Solo lo necesario —contestó la chica.

Y lo necesario para Momoi era todo al parecer.

Efectivamente las compras de Satsuki duraron horas para Aomine —y para el mundo general puesto que de verdad pasaron horas— y minutos para la chica. Al llegar a su casa Aomine le propuso la tarde de domingo de baloncesto a Kise el cual aceptó encantado.

«¿Con Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi? Por supuesto que voy. ¡Juguemos un _one-on-one_ , Aominecchi!»

El mensaje de Kise desprendía energía, alegría y emoticonos por todos lados.

«Ya veremos, aunque ganaría yo, sin duda.»

Un mensaje más llegó de Kise, y no era un «Que cruel, Aominecchi» como Daiki había pensado sino un «No lo creo». Definitivamente Kise estaba superando su admiración ciega en él y dejándola en un bonito respeto y rivalidad, eso le gustaba a Aomine.

El domingo llegó antes de Aomine se diera cuenta, así como su examen de inglés el cual suspendió sin duda. La bronca de su madre y de Momoi si que duraron demasiado.

Cuando Aomine llegó, Kise estaba sentado en el banco de fuera de la cancha callejera junto con Kagami. Al parecer Kise le contaba algo puesto que Kagami parecía escuchar con atención las anécdotas del modelo y reía de vez en cuando.

Al llegar saludó de forma despreocupada, no solía preocuparse de los modales.

—¡Aominecchi! ¡Echemos un _one-on-one_ hasta que venga Kurokocchi!

—Ya estoy aquí, Kise-kun —dijo Kuroko como siempre apareciendo de la nada—, llevo aquí desde el principio.

Y Aomine y Kise se lo creyeron pero antes de que pudieran responder nada Kagami saltó del banco y se puso entre los dos chicos altos y Kuroko. Después señaló a su compañero de equipo y habló.

—¡De eso nada, acabas de llegar!

Kuroko apartó la mirada mientras entrecerraba los ojos con molestia por haber sido pillado. Engañar a Kagami ya no era nada fácil. Aún conseguía sorprenderle con su falta de presencia pero otras veces el chico de pelo rojo le notaba al instante. En ese momento Kagami estaba seguro de que Kuroko acababa de llegar pero como Kise y su nada discreto tono de voz eran los protagonistas, nadie le notó.

Aomine se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya con Tetsu.

—Kurokocchi podría habernos engañado de no ser por Kagamicchi —dijo Ryōta mirando a Daiki que asintió.

—¿Comenzamos a jugar? —preguntó Kuroko como si la cosa no fuera con él y los cuatro entraron en la cancha.

Así como Aomine y Kagami habían decidido; la luz y sombra de Seirin jugarían juntos contra Aomine y Kise. Para sorpresa de nadie, Kise se quejó. Él quería jugar con Kuroko y contra Aomine, dónde quedara Kagami la verdad, no le importaba. Pero Aomine dijo que más adelante podrían replantearse los emparejamientos pero que de primeras así sería. Taiga le apoyó y nada consiguió Ryōta con sus quejas.

Ciertamente con solo dos personas la _misdirection_ de Kuroko era por lógica, poco eficiente, era imposible perderle de vista con solo cuatro personas en la pista. Pero no contaban con algo importante: a ambos les cegaba la luz. Tanto Aomine como Kise tenían como objetivo parar y batir a Kagami porque para ambos suponía un reto ese chico. Así, ambos olvidaban la presencia de Tetsuya y este usaba sus habilidades con toda tranquilidad. Cuando ambos corrigieron el error, Kuroko usó su dribleo fantasma y el _Phantom Shot_. Quedaba muy lejos el tiempo en que Kuroko era una mera sombra que nada podía hacer por sí mismo.

Al final consiguieron ganar el primer encuentro y cuando ambos chocaron puños Aomine no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Hacía unos años atrás, él tenía ese rol al lado de Tetsuya pero ya no era así, lo sabía. Eso no significaba que a veces no le diera nostalgia pensar en esos momentos. Kise por otro lado nunca fue la luz de Kuroko, no podía entender el sentimiento y solo los tomaba como grandes rivales y jugadores reconocidos para él.

El segundo encuentro mantuvo el mismo emparejamiento pero esta vez Aomine y Kise se coordinaron bien —tras muchos errores, pues aunque jugaron juntos en Teikō nunca jugaron de forma cooperativa y en equipo— y consiguieron ganar.

Tomaron un pequeño descanso para hidratarse un poco y descansar mientras charlaban sobre temas secundarios y nada importantes.

—¿Suspendiste inglés, Aominecchi? Ojalá Midorimacchi nos dejara su lápiz fantástico. Eh, tú también tienes uno, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Kise a Kuroko el cual asintió con la cabeza pero antes de que el rubio pudiera volver a comentar, Kuroko habló.

—Tenéis que aprobar los exámenes estudiando, no usando la suerte —declaró con seguridad Kuroko anticipándose a que Kise le pidiera dicho objeto. También le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Kagami que este trató de ignorar.

—¿Entonces para qué lo quieres tú?

—Para un caso extremo, Kise-kun.

Kise suspiró y luego se pasó la mano por el pelo para retirárselo de la cara de un modo que más pareciera que posara para una revista. Llevaba el modelaje en la sangre.

—Podrías pedirle ayuda a Kagamicchi con el inglés —dijo el rubio tras su momento de estrella de portadas mirando a Daiki.

Aomine frunció sus cejas. No le iba a pedir ayuda a Kagami y menos para estudiar. Aunque realmente no sabía si Kagami era un buen estudiante. No sabía mucho del pelirrojo. Pero fuera como fuera, no caería tan bajo.

—Bueno, si es en hablarlo no tengo problemas pero…

—Pero Kagami-kun suspende a veces inglés aunque haya vivido en América. Es un poco incompetente, perdonadle —completó Kuroko en lugar de Kagami y hasta se tomó la libertad de hacer una reverencia por él, excusándolo.

Kagami le agarró por la cabeza mientras le recriminaba por lo que había dicho y Kuroko le pedía con calma —como siempre— que le soltara la cabeza. Kise empezó a reírse haciendo que Kagami al final se enfadara más y se pusiera colorado por ser el centro de las risas.

—Desde luego, no se puede ser mas idiota, _Bakagami_ —comentó Aomine divertido sin dejar de sonreír.

No estaba en posición de reírse pero era patético que Kagami suspendiera inglés. Era como si él suspendiera la asignatura de japonés siendo japonés. Oh bueno, él suspendía japonés de hecho. Pero la historia japonesa no se le daba tan mal.

—¿A quién llamas idiota?

—Pues a ti, ¿acaso ves a algún otro idiota? Bueno Kise no cuenta, de él ya no hace falta decirlo, todos lo sabemos.

—¡Aominecchi!

Al final Taiga y Daiki acabaron retándose a un _one-on-one_ y Kise se unió al «dúo idiota» con Kagami para vengarse de los insultos que el más idiota de todos, les había regalado.

Al rato Kise volvió al banco a beber y decidió quedarse con Kuroko porque le daba pena verle solo, aunque Kuroko parecía estar feliz.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento?

Kuroko miró a Kise y luego llevó su vista de nuevo a la cancha. Aomine driblaba mientras Kagami trataba de pararlo. Al final el chico de pelo azul coló la pelota entre las piernas de Taiga y encestó.

—Es agradable que se lleven algo mejor. Y también lo es poder jugar los cuatro.

Kise miró también la cancha y sonrió sentándose en el banco al lado de Kuroko.

—Lo es. ¡Entonces tú y yo también tenemos que hacernos más cercanos! —exclamó Kise mientras se acercaba a Kuroko con intención de abrazarlo o hacer algún contacto físico que el chico paró en seco.

—No creo que sea necesario, Kise-kun —respondió Kuroko con su acostumbrado y monótono tono de voz.

Dentro de la cancha Aomine y Kagami estaban de nuevo enzarzados en una competición donde ninguno cedía lo más mínimo. Driblando, haciendo fintas y sobrepasándose. Hasta que Aomine paró el balón con sus manos y habló:

—Eh, Kagami. Haces esto mal. Debes esquivar así —dijo acompañando su explicación de un movimiento con los brazos—, si no lo haces dejas un gran hueco por donde atacar.

Taiga asintió y Daiki siguió dándole consejos y formas de mejorar. Kagami tardó un rato en darse cuenta del hecho de que Aomine estuviera ayudándole. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, antes del partido contra el Rakuzan lo hizo pero en aquel momento realmente toda la Generación quería que el Seirin se hiciera con la victoria. Además en ese momento Aomine y Kagami ya no se iban a volver a enfrentar pero cuando el invierno pasara y ambos estuvieran en segundo volverían a enfrentarse en una nueva Inter High; no entendía la ayuda del chico.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—¿Y qué pasa? No está bien despreciar la ayuda de los demás, Kagami —espetó con sorna Daiki y Taiga chistó. No estaba despreciando su ayuda.

—Solo te preguntaba el motivo.

Aomine se quedó un rato en silencio antes de contestar, como si sopesara cual era la mejor forma de ponerlo en palabras.

—Así como le debía algo a Tetsu, también te lo debo a ti.

Kagami entendió a que se refería pero no vio necesario que le ayudara tanto. Quizás él le había devuelto a su antigua forma de ser, en parte. Pero no lo había hecho con esa intención, solo Kuroko buscaba aquello. Él buscaba ganar. Solo ganar.

—Ya me lo pagaste con las deportivas  antes de la final.

Y Daiki no contestó, pero las deportivas le parecían muy poco. Después ambos siguieron jugando y entrenando, retándose y superándose.

Al rato Kuroko y Kise se sumaron y tras las insistencias de Kise por cambiar de parejas, accedieron. Claro que Kuroko molesto de la insistencia del rubio decidió que Kagami y Kise formarían un equipo y Aomine y él otro. Todo lo contrario a lo que Ryōta quería.

Para Kagami jugar con Kise fue algo raro puesto que solo habían jugado en el mismo bando un día en la calle, para defender a unos chicos que estaban siendo intimidados por unos jugadores abusones. Aquel día se encontraron en esa situación por culpa de Kuroko, justo como en ese momento. Aún así pudo apañárselas con Kise ya que sin lugar a dudas, era tan versátil que tenerlo a su lado abría un importante abanico de posibilidades.

Por su lado Kuroko y Aomine formaron una dupla fantástica. Tanto que Taiga se preguntó si así lucirían en su época de secundaria y si él y Kuroko también se verían tan geniales a los ojos de los demás. Ambas respuestas eran afirmativas. Aomine recibía los pases de Kuroko con tranquilidad y eficiencia, sin dejar escapar ninguno y Kuroko también aprovechaba para marcar puntos cuando Aomine entretenía a los otros dos.

Daiki sentía una nostalgia increíble al recibir los pases de Tetsuya. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía dichos pases y la última vez que se refirió a ellos fue para decir «Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como recibir tus pases» pero en ese momento lo recordaba perfectamente. Tan bien que parecía que esas palabras nunca habían salido de su boca. Jugar de nuevo con Tetsuya era algo genial. Aomine sintió que finalmente toda herida del pasado estaba cicatrizando de una vez por todas. Solo había que esperar a que esa cicatriz quedara olvidada, siempre visible, pero aceptada. Kuroko parecía tener la misma opinión y jugó con una sonrisa al lado de Aomine.

Quien más sufrió en el encuentro fue Taiga. Kise ya se había acostumbrado algo más a sufrir la _misdirection_ y técnicas de Kuroko en su contra pero Kagami no. Para Kagami sentir la _misdirection_ en su contra y los movimientos de Kuroko fue algo nuevo. En ese momento Taiga se dio cuenta aún más de lo excelente jugador que era Tetsuya a su modo.

Ese encuentro lo ganaron sin duda alguna la luz y sombra del Teikō: Aomine y Kuroko.

Al final ninguno tuvo la suficiente maldad como para negarle el capricho a Kise de jugar con Kuroko y bendito capricho. Tetsuya y Ryōta aplastaron a Daiki y Taiga. Por supuesto por falta de coordinación. No se ponían de acuerdo y ambos cometían errores tontos por ese motivo.

Tanto Kagami como Aomine exigieron una revancha que Kuroko y Kise aceptaron, pero otro día. Ese día ya había sido suficiente y debían volver ya, sin embargo esa tarde de domingo de baloncesto y risas se repetiría y no una vez sino muchas más.

Kuroko se fue y Kise también; Kuroko tenía que pasear a Nigō antes de que fuera más tarde y Kise tenía que ir a su agencia de modelos a firmar un nuevo contrato. Al escucharle el resto de chicos no pudieron evitar pensar que pese a lo despreocupado que podía parecer Kise tenía más asuntos que atender y encima profesionales.

—¿Tienes que irte también? —preguntó Aomine a Kagami mientras empezaba a botar el balón con tranquilidad.

—No. Juguemos un rato más.

—Por supuesto, pero tío, tenemos que coordinarnos, no pienso dejar que Kise y Tetsu nos den otra paliza como la de antes.

—Opino igual —comentó Taiga seguro—, no tenía ni idea de lo peligroso que era Kuroko como rival.

Aomine se rió mientras se daba la vuelta, entraba en la cancha y metía un triple fantástico pero que no se podía comparar a los de Midorima.

—Ahora entiendes algo más lo que es tener a Tetsu en tu contra. Y ahora que es capaz de marcar solo es aún peor. Y ese maldito dribleo fantasma… ¿qué cojones es eso?

Taiga sonrió, aunque ahora lo hubiera tenido en su contra Kuroko era su compañero y se alegraba por sus progresos. Avanzó hasta al lado de Aomine y habló.

—Es increíble como compañero pero temible como rival.

—Exacto.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el rebotar de la pelota en el suelo, el sonido de esta al traspasar la canasta y los gritos y provocaciones de ambos chicos que volvieron a olvidar que tenían que aprender a trabajar en equipo. Su rivalidad siempre les acababa cegando más.

Sin embargo ese día experimentaron lo que era jugar en el mismo bando y aunque pareciera una tarea difícil ambos podrían aprender a coordinarse bien y producir una luz tan brillante que opacaría al astro rey.

***

Las semanas siguieron pasando y las mañanas de domingo en aquella cancha parecían haberse vuelto una costumbre. Tan interiorizado como beber agua al estar sediento o apartarse el pelo cuando molesta. Varias veces quedaron con Kise y Kuroko demostrándoles que podían ser rivales pero que si tenían que trabajar codo con codo no tenían ningún problema. Aomine y Kagami habían mejorado muchísimo su trabajo en equipo y podían batir a los otros dos chicos. Kise se sentía más motivado que nunca de tener a sus dos rivales unidos y aún más de tener a su amigo Kuroko en su bando. Kuroko disfrutaba de esos encuentros apreciando y valorando la amistad entre Taiga y Daiki, y sintiéndose agradecido de poder jugar con sus amigos, seguir mejorando y cumpliendo sus sueños.

Ni Taiga ni Daiki le dieron demasiadas vueltas al asunto pero era innegable que se habían hecho amigos; entre canasta y canasta, con el rechinar de sus tenis en el suelo, con las expresiones en inglés de Kagami danzando al aire y con los piques y provocaciones por parte de ambos.

El sol brillaba con fuerza, la primavera había llegado y con ella el calor, el polen, las flores y un sinfín de detalles atmosféricos más. La Inter High estaba cada vez más cerca, las preliminares a la vuelta de la esquina.  Un domingo de primavera llegaba, Aomine salía de su casa y partía a la cancha cercana a la vivienda de Kagami. No necesitaban acordar ninguna hora ni nada en especial, ambos habían interiorizado la dinámica y solo se veía interrumpida cuando uno de los dos tenía algún compromiso. En esos casos se avisaban con un mensaje corto y conciso y nada pasaba. Para ello tuvieron que intercambiar números a recomendación de Kuroko porque a ninguno se le había ocurrido. «Si es que son idiotas» pensó Tetsuya ese día.

Al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa, más bien con dos sorpresas y bien grandes. Al lado de Taiga se encontraba esa mujer rubia con pechos voluptuosos a la que Kagami reconocía como maestra.

—Buenas —saludó Aomine al llegar.

—Aomine —dijo Kagami—, hoy Alex dice que se apunta. Que se aburre los domingos que está aquí por las mañanas. Aunque es mentira porque está durmiendo la muy vaga.

— _It’s the jetlag, Taiga._

Daiki les miró y enarcó una ceja. Definitivamente sí captaba una relación maestro-alumno o incluso casi fraternal entre ellos.

—Y habla en japonés que Aomine no entiende en inglés.

Daiki puso una mueca de desprecio. Maldito Taiga que le dejaba mal delante de otras personas.

— _Sorry, Aomine_. En japonés entonces. Wow, tenía ganas de conocer al chico que entretiene cada semana a Taiga. Puede que sea un poco difícil de entender a veces pero te tiene en estima, creo que eres junto con Tatsuya el rival más importante de Taiga —dijo Alex mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Aomine con familiaridad. Alex no tenía consciencia del espacio personal.

Kagami solo esperaba que no besuqueara también a Daiki o este perdería la concentración por todo el día. Para llamarle la atención y recordale por qué estaba ahí le lanzó el balón y este lo cogió fiel a sus buenos reflejos.

—Bueno, supongo que para mí también es un rival importante —comentó Aomine de forma despreocupada cuando Kagami sabía perfectamente que para Aomine él constituía el número uno de sus rivales.

—Me hubiera gustado ver vuestro partido en la Winter cup, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad de veros. Ahora movamos esos músculos que el baloncesto os ha dado.

Tras decir eso Alex robó la pelota de manos de Daiki y comenzó a driblarla esquivando a Taiga que enseguida se había lanzado a pararla. Aomine sonrió divertido antes de lanzarse también al juego. Esa mujer le caía bien, era divertida, fresca y con una personalidad arrolladora. Jugar al baloncesto con ella estaría bien.

Horas después los tres estaban cansados y sudando sentados en la cancha. Habían probado todo tipo de combinaciones, y Alex comprobó que su pupilo y ese chico tenían una rivalidad casi crónica pero que podían apartarla y jugar mano a mano. No había nada mejor que la versatilidad.

Alex se levantó y les comentó que les invitaría a comer. No había nada mejor que la comida gratis así que ambos chicos aceptaron pero Alex se negó a ir a una hamburguesería. Decía estar harta de vivir de hamburguesas cuando estaba en América. Kagami le recriminó que debía aprender a cocinar mejor y cuando Alex acabó revolviéndole el pelo cual niño pequeño dejaron la conversación. Aomine propuso ir a un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto el día anterior, de hecho, Aomine iba a ir ese domingo con Momoi ya que la chica estaba empeñada en ir. Tanto era así que prácticamente había anulado la quedada con Kagami pero al final Satsuki se fue a una «salida de chicas» con una amiga.

—Suena bien, vayamos Alex, pero por favor habla en japonés desde el principio y no te pegues a la gente que los japoneses son muy raros para esas cosas.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó Aomine—. Que idiota eres, si tú también eres japonés.

Kagami parecía haber olvidado ese detalle y cuando se dio cuenta puso una cara demasiado cómica y avergonzada para sus acompañantes que empezaron a reír.

—Buena esa, Aomine —comentó Alex dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro a Daiki.

Al llegar al restaurante, Kagami revivió el episodio —casi traumático— de conseguir un bocadillo especial el día veintisiete de cada mes en la cafetería del Seirin. Estaba todo lleno, al parecer no eran los únicos que querían probar la comida del nuevo establecimiento.

— _This is japanese lunch time rush!_ —exclamó Kagami casi sin darse cuenta, definitivamente se sentía igual que aquel día.

—¿Qué cojones dices? No hables en inglés.

— _Wow, awesome!_

—¡Tú tampoco!

Tras una espera en la cola que se hizo más amena con la anécdota que Kagami contó sobre el bocadillo especial de Seirin, consiguieron entrar y pudieron comer al fin. La espera solo les había abierto más el apetito y Alex casi pudo escuchar su cartera llorar. Sabía el pozo sin fondo que tenía su alumno en el estomago pero no esperaba que el otro chico también comiera mucho. Pero bueno, era una vez solo. No les volvería a invitar.

Salieron del restaurante con el estomago lleno y una buena impresión. No había estado nada mal la comida. Los dos adolescentes querían volver a jugar, era notable que estaban entrenando para la Inter High y sentían ya las ganas de enfrentarse nuevamente de forma oficial. Pero Alex decidió no acompañarles esta vez.

—Bueno yo me voy ya. Más tarde vuelvo a casa —dijo mirando a Taiga el cual no preguntó, aunque a veces pareciera él mas adulto y centrado, Alex era una mujer adulta y consecuente con sus actos, no tenía por qué estar pendiente de ella—. _Taiga, be a good boy._

Alex le guiñó el ojo dejando confundido a Kagami y se fue sonriendo. Aomine —cuyo inglés si llegaba a ese nivel— miró a Kagami sin entender. Ninguno lo hacía.

—Siempre lo soy… —murmuró Taiga.

Aomine se encogió de hombros y echó a andar hacia la cancha. Sin embargo antes de llegar ambos desistieron. Era muy temprano, aún se podía decir que era hora de comer y el sol aún estaba pegando fuerte, en la cancha no daba nada de sombra; no podían jugar o morirían de calor.

—Parece que debemos ir cambiando la hora y quedar por las tardes, cuando haga fresco.

Kagami asintió y tras un rato parados sin saber qué hacer se refugiaron bajo el toldo de una tienda. Hacía mucho calor para ser solo primavera.

 —¿Queda lejos tu casa? —preguntó Taiga al rato. Incluso el tacto con el balón quemaba debido al sol.

—Algo.

—Bueno, tengo aire acondicionado, quédate un rato en mi casa y te vas cuando no haga tanto sol.

—¿Tienes helado?

Kagami miró con incredubilidad a Aomine quien elevó las manos en un gesto inocente como si no entendiera el por qué de esa mirada. No bastante con su hospitalidad encima pedía más. Aunque a Taiga ya ni le sorprendía, vivir solo y tener un piso amplio había hecho que su casa fuera a veces un hotel otras veces el punto de reunión del equipo. En realidad no debería sorprenderle, su casa tenía una extraña aura que la hacía sentir cómoda y dispuesta para cualquiera.

—Si Alex no se lo ha comido, sí tengo.

Aomine sonrió triunfante y se separó de la tienda donde estaban apoyados. Kagami echó a andar y el chico del Tōō le siguió mientras comentaba que Alex era simpática y Kagami le contaba algunas de sus aventuras y anécdotas en América al lado de Alex e Himuro.

Al llegar la boca de Aomine se abrió sin remedio. El apartamento era mejor de lo que había pensado, Kagami no podía quejarse. Así como todos, se fijó en la decoración; simple, casi minimalista. Kagami era un chico simple con el cerebro absorbido con el baloncesto, no necesitaba más. Daiki podía entenderlo, él tampoco le habría agregado muebles y objetos innecesarios a esa vivienda.

Kagami activó el aire acondicionado y sacó unos helados que habían logrado sobrevivir a Alex, pero al rato ambos estaban aburridos del silencio. Y en la televisión no echaban nada que mereciera la pena, al menos para ellos.

—¿Quieres jugar a la play?

—No pensaba que fueras de los que juegan a videojuegos.

—No lo soy, pero mi padre me la regaló para que me entretuviera y a veces juego, en especial con Tatsuya. Incluso con Kuroko alguna vez, no lo aparenta pero es mejor de lo que parece.

Kagami no esperó una respuesta afirmativa de su acompañante y encendió la consola metiendo un juego de peleas y volvió con los mandos. Aomine aceptó el mando que Kagami le ofrecía y se bajó del sofá para sentarse en el suelo.

—Pero si ese tío vive a tomar por culo, como Murasakibara. ¿Viene a menudo?

El logotipo de la consola ya salía en pantalla mientras Aomine tomándose todas las confianzas del mundo cogía un cojín para acomodarse mejor en el suelo.

—No mucho, pero ha venido a pasar algún fin de semana —dijo Taiga mientras sonreía, esos fines de semanas habían sido geniales, con toda la esencia a lo que una vez vivieron en América—. Alex dijo que era la mejor forma de volver a ser tan cercanos como antes, con las noches de videojuegos y risas que ya hacíamos en América de niños.

—Um, me gustaría jugar contra ese tío y Murasakibara en la Inter High.

Kagami ya estaba seleccionando su personaje y Aomine ya tenía el suyo elegido, solo tenían que empezar el combate.

—Hasta tú tendrías problemas con Murasakibara.

—Vaya, gracias por el cumplido —dijo Aomine volviéndose a mirar a Taiga que seguía en el sofá. Este no entendió a que se refería—. «Hasta tú».

Aomine repitió esas palabras y entonces Kagami entendió y dejó escapar una risa mientras alargaba el pie e intentaba darle una patada. Daiki la esquivó magistralmente.

—No soy tan infantil como para no reconocer que eres bueno. Aunque no mejor que yo.

—Infantil no, pero ciego o mentiroso, sí.

Ambos empezaron a reírse y a picarse hasta que comenzaron un verdadero combate pero solo en 2D y dentro del televisor plano y carísimo de Taiga. Aomine era peor que Taiga en videojuegos, el chico se defendió diciendo que él era más de consolas portátiles. Pero la realidad era que él era más de revistas de Mari-chan y que ya apenas jugaba a videojuegos.

Sin darse cuenta la tarde pasó entre revanchas y venganzas y cuando Aomine se fue ya era casi de noche. La temperatura era ideal para pasear por la calle o incluso para echar unas canastas. Pero los dos tenían clases al día siguiente y no podían entretenerse más.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo Aomine parándose sin saber cómo seguir—, por tu hospitalidad, supongo.

Aomine estaba ya fuera de la casa, las manos en los bolsillos y la expresión tranquila y relajada. La tensión que antes había constantemente entre él y Taiga ya no existía y ambos se consideraban amigos.

—Vaya, pero si tienes modales y todo —respondió Taiga mientras se cruzaba de brazos divertido con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Serás imbécil. Te voy a dar tal paliza en la Inter High que te va a doler hasta que acabes el instituto.

Taiga comenzó a reírse y Aomine le acribilló con la mirada.

—Pues espero que no sea como la de hace un rato. Los videojuegos no son lo tuyo.

—Yo soy más de la vida real.

—Yo también —aseguró Kagami y después de negar divertido se despidieron.

Cuando la Inter High llegara pelearían al fin a otro nivel, en equipo y demostrando la mejora de ambos tanto individual como grupal. Porque Aomine ahora sí y al fin, jugaba con su equipo. Todavía había mucho que pulir pues llevaba demasiado tiempo con un juego individualista pero era notablemente mejor a como lo fue en su primera Inter High.

***

Las semanas pasaban, los exámenes no perdonaron a ninguno y ambos tuvieron que estudiar si querían poder entrenar y jugar en la Inter High, pero había cosas imposibles de lograr.

Kuroko a regañadientes tuvo que dejarle el lápiz «milagroso» de Midorima a Kagami aunque no estaba muy orgulloso de ello y menos lo estaba Kagami. Aomine no tuvo la misma suerte pues Midorima no le dejó el lápiz bajo ningún concepto, y eso que Aomine se había tomado la molestia de llamar a Shintarō quizás por primera vez en su vida.

El examen de inglés se acercaba y Daiki no tenía esperanza alguna de aprobarlo pero entonces hubo una revolución divina: Kagami. Pese a todo algo podría ayudar en lo escrito y en la parte oral le ayudaría. Claro que el infinito orgullo de Aomine no le dejaba pedirle ayuda pero para eso estaba Satsuki que no tenía pelos en la lengua.

—Kagamin dice que puedes ir a su casa el sábado.

—¿Qué? —Aomine desenterró su cabeza de la almohada en la que estaba enterrada y miró a Satsuki, sentada frente a su escritorio con el móvil en la mano y una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Estás sordo, Dai-chan? Que Kagamin dice que puedes ir el sábado a su casa y que te ayuda con el inglés.

Aomine no sabía si venerar a su amiga u odiarla. Pero lo cierto era que tenía que aprobar, esa vez se tragaría el orgullo.

—Bien.

—Le diré de tu parte que le estás muy agradecido y que estarías perdido sin él —comentó Momoi de forma despreocupada pero claramente fingiendo.

—¿¡Qué!? Ni se te ocurra, Satsuki.

Pero cuando vio a Satsuki teclear supo que lo haría y se levantó para quitarle el móvil aunque acabó corriendo detrás de ella por toda la casa, mientras su madre pensaba que en esos momentos parecían tener de nuevo siete años.

Al final consiguió que no enviara el mensaje pero la chica le dijo que tenía que agradecerle cuando estudiaran y Daiki no tuvo más remedio que prometerle que así sería, porque así sería. ¿Acaso pensaban que era un maleducado? A veces lo podía ser, pero no siempre.

El sábado llegó y cuando Aomine salió de casa con su mochila y los libros y apuntes de inglés dentro, su madre le llamó extrañada.

—Daiki, cariño. ¿Dónde vas con los libros?

—A estudiar —dijo Aomine con incredubilidad. ¿Qué iba a hacer con los libros sino?

Pero su madre sonrió y ahí Aomine estuvo seguro de que estaba perdiéndose algo. Luego la mujer le miró como si le viera crecer delante de ella y Daiki se asustó. Su madre no estaba tan mayor como para desvariar así.

—Cada domingo te vas desde hace meses y vuelves completamente animado. Satsuki ya no tiene que cuidar tanto de ti y estás de mejor humor. Hijo, puedes decirme la verdad, echarse novia no es malo. No pongas esa excusa de ir a jugar los domingos al baloncesto ni lleves el balón para fingir.

Aomine pensaba que si un marciano se paseaba por su salón le parecería más lógico que lo que acababa de oír. Su madre estaba loca, sí, totalmente. Él la quería pero había que ser sincero: había perdido algún tornillo.

—Mamá —comenzó con toda la calma que pudo reunir—, no tengo novia. Voy a estudiar con un amigo, y es el mismo con el que juego al baloncesto. Puedes preguntarle a Satsuki sino me crees y si ella ya no cuida de mi es porque soy mayorcito, hace mucho que no tendría que hacerlo.

Pero su madre negó con la cabeza. Parecía reacia a cambiar de parecer.

—Satsuki dice que es una buena persona. Me fio de su criterio así que no me mientas más, no pasa nada, Daiki.

El aludido tuvo bastante y se fue pegando un portazo, no tenía ganas de hablar semejante tontería con su madre. Y Satsuki se enteraría después, la muy viva no le había dicho que no tenía novia sino que casi le había seguido el rollo. Como ya sabía Daiki, la unión mamá-Satsuki era muy peligrosa para su integridad.

Comenzó a andar con hastío y llegó a la casa de Kagami casi sin darse cuenta. Kagami estaba igual de tranquilo que siempre, él no tenía padres que le molestaran con locuras. O sí los tenía, pero lejos muy lejos como para que le abordaran con semejantes cosas.

Sin embargo notó enseguida el humor de Aomine y tuvo que preguntar y al final acabó riéndose tan fuerte que Aomine pensó que no era su día, ni su semana y que suspendería inglés seguro. Con un tutor idiota ¿cómo no hacerlo?

—Párate a pensar que en este enredo y confusión, tú eres la novia. Ahora, sigue riéndote.

La risa de Taiga paró de un modo tan radical y su expresión fue tan cómica que fue el tiempo de Daiki de reírse.

Taiga quiso preguntar por qué Momoi no había aclarado el malentendido pero decidió no hacerlo. Era una tontería, no había que darle más vueltas.

—Bueno pues el tiempo que estés aquí te voy a hablar en inglés, hoy hubiera sido ideal que Alex estuviera.

—¿Todo el rato? —preguntó Aomine y el otro chico asintió—. Pues no entenderé ni una mierda, te ignoraré.

 —Con esa actitud mal vamos, no diré nada complejo.

Eso dijo y eso hizo pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Le ayudó con ejercicios básicos y luego le dijo de jugar de nuevo con una consola —como ya habían hecho varias veces en semanas posteriores después de jugar al baloncesto— pero conversar en inglés. Aomine quiso suponer que para algo valdría aquello pero tenía sus dudas, igualmente no tenía forma mejor para luchar por el aprobado.

Cuando llegó la noche Kagami hizo de cenar y ahí Aomine se dio cuenta de que Kagami sabía cocinar y muy bien. Mejor que Ryō, y seguro que mejor que Satsuki. Incluso él lo haría mejor que su amiga.

—No sabía que cocinaras… bien.

Taiga negó divertido por el orgullo de Aomine. Sabía que iba a decir «tan bien» pero se había arrepentido. No es que Kagami quisiera ser elogiado y a su percepción cocinaba normal pero todo el mundo le decía que lo hacía bien.

—Vivo solo, es normal que sepa apañármelas.

—Puedes comer comida precocinada, comer fuera o pedir comida.

—Pero vivir así siempre sería más problemático, además no me disgusta cocinar.

Aomine pensaba que él con suerte no quemaría la cocina. Pero bueno, no se podía ser bueno en todo, él era un as en el baloncesto y en atrapar langostas por ejemplo.

Después de comer siguieron repasando y cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora era prácticamente de madrugada. Kagami le dijo que podía dormir ahí ya que Alex no estaba y Aomine le dijo que entonces al día siguiente jugarían al baloncesto que estaba muy harto del inglés. Kagami aceptó porque entre jugar y estudiar era claro cual prefería. Si había accedido a ayudar a Aomine era por dos motivos: el chico le caía bien y no le importaba, y quería competir con él en la Inter High así que necesitaba aprobar.

A la mañana siguiente, Aomine se levantó oliendo algo de comida, por un momento hasta se olvidó que no estaba en su casa y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su madre acerca de lo que estaba cocinando; pero se dio cuenta a tiempo. Cuando se levantó y fue a la cocina vio a Kagami, con un reproductor de música tarareando y cocinando _gyouza_.

—¿Eso desayunas? —preguntó sin si quiera saludar o dar los buenos días.

Pese a la música Taiga le escuchó y se quitó los auriculares. Para nada le sorprendía la forma de presentarse de Daiki, no esperaba un saludo explicito.

—No, pero estoy preparando para la cena, hago bastante y las congelo —dijo y Aomine asintió aún sorprendido de la faceta cocinera de Taiga—. Desayuna lo que quieras.

Aomine sopesó qué podía desayunar porque no era su casa y no sabía que tenía Kagami para comer. Por un momento pensó en esos desayunos que salían en las pelis americanas con huevo beicon y demás. No pudo evitar preguntarle. Taiga le dijo que allí si desayunaba eso a veces pero que ya no.

—Tío, que poco americano eres. Decir « _fuck»_ no te hace americano.

—¿No eras tú el que decía que era idiota por no recordar que soy japonés?

Daiki rió concediéndole que tenía razón. Punto para Taiga. Luego tras preguntarle al dueño de la casa sobre el desayuno decidió tomar cereales con leche. Algo que tampoco era un desayuno muy japonés si se ponía a pensar.

Ese día no les importó el calor y fueron a la cancha a jugar. Hacía unas semanas que no quedaban porque estaban estudiando, se lo merecían. Cada vez faltaba menos para enfrentarse de forma oficial. En dos semanas comenzaban las preliminares pero ninguno temía a esa fase. Tanto el Seirin como los equipos donde los miembros de la generación de los milagros se hallaban, pasarían sin problemas esas eliminatorias.

El sudor les caía por la frente y tenían la respiración entrecortada. No sabían cuantas horas llevaban jugando pero era hora de acabar. Kagami levantó su puño hacia Aomine de forma instintiva para chocarlo con el de Daiki y este correspondió pero antes de chocarlos ambos se miraron y casi pudieron asegurar que vieron lo mismo. Kuroko.

Ese era un gesto que ambos tenían para con Kuroko, hacerlo a otra persona casi les parecía faltarle al respeto. Al final Daiki abrió su mano para chocar los cinco y Taiga hizo lo mismo. Esa era también una buena forma de celebrar pases o cualquier momento en la cancha.

—Lo del puño es solo para Tetsu —comentó Aomine.

—Lo es —concedió Kagami—, por cierto hablando de Kuroko, creo que está hasta más ansioso que nosotros porque empiecen los partidos.

Aomine sonrió y ambos hablaron sobre Kuroko y sobre qué equipos querían ver como sus oponentes. Daiki mantuvo el querer enfrentarse a Himuro, Murasakibara y el Yōsen. También quería jugar contra Akashi y su invencible Rakuzan. Kagami tenía ganas de enfrentar al Shūtoku de nuevo y también al Kaijō. Pero por supuesto el partido que más ansiaban ambos era el suyo propio.

—Tengo tantas ganas de que empiece. Y en especial de enfrentarme al Seirin, si no caemos en el mismo bloque nos vemos en las semifinales.

—Claro, procura no perder antes, Aomine.

—Lo mismo digo. Aunque no lo creas, confío en mi equipo.

Kagami miró algo sorprendido a Aomine. Sabía que había cambiado de parecer pero escucharle decir esas palabras, hablar del equipo y no solo de sí mismo, era algo sorprendente y motivador.

—Yo también confío en el mío.

Comenzaron a andar hasta salir de la cancha y cuando ya se iban a separar Aomine volvió a hablar.

—Oye, gracias, por lo del inglés.

— _Welcome_ —respondió Taiga con una sonrisa y dándole un golpe en el hombro de broma—. Ya me las darás en la cancha.

—Ahí te daré el pésame.

Pero ambos sabían que pasara lo que pasara en su partido, ninguno iba a odiar al contrario o a sentir enfado con este. Todo enfado o recriminación sería a uno mismo y les valdría para mejorar y avanzar más. Ganara quien ganara los dos sacarían algo bueno de un nuevo enfrentamiento.

Aomine aprobó inglés para su propia sorpresa. Kagami aseguró que había sido gracias a su ayuda y así fue, sin duda. Al final los dos habían aprobado sus exámenes y ahora solo podían pensar en la competición que llevaban meses esperando.

—Tch, Kagami dice que he aprobado gracias a él. Lo peor es que es cierto —comentó Aomine sentado en la azotea del instituto donde siempre dormía.

—Lo es. Pensaba que no os hablabais más que para quedar los domingos —respondió Momoi mientras se comía su _bento_. Almuerzo cocinado por su madre porque las habilidades de Satsuki en la cocina seguían siendo tan nulas como la discreción de Kise o la simpatía de Midorima.

Daiki se encogió de hombros restándole importancia pero no pudo evitar atravesar a su amiga con la mirada al ver la risita de esta. Tanto su madre como Satsuki estaban locas y pobre de él que tenía que bregar con ambas.

—Satsuki…

—Dai-chan —interrumpió la chica girándose a su amigo y dejando sus palillos encima de su bento—. Mañana empiezan las preliminares, vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad? Con todo el equipo.

Aomine siguió comiendo ignorando el cambio radical de tema que Momoi había dado y sintiéndose mal. Ahora pensaba en su comportamiento el año anterior tanto con Momoi, como con Imayoshi y el resto de senpais y sentía vergüenza. Si hubiera sido al contrario él no lo hubiera soportado.

—Claro. Y jugaré todos los partidos, desde el principio. A no ser que a nuestro querido capitán y entrenador les dé por no ponerme. O si nuestra manager no me ve necesario para la estrategia.

Satsuki sonrió mientras susurraba un «tonto». Todo el equipo había notado el increíble cambio de actitud de Aomine y ya no había ningún problema en los entrenamientos ni en los partidos.

—Tenemos que ganar este año, incluso a Tetsu-kun.

—A él y a Kagami sobretodo. Bueno, al Seirin que mantienen el equipo del año pasado —comentó Aomine mientras Momoi acababa su bento.

—Y su entrenadora plana —dijo con malicia la chica mientras su amigo empezaba a reír.

—Eres tan cruel.

Pero la risa de Satsuki era todo lo contrario a cruel, su amiga solo era un poco retorcida, nada más.

Al día siguiente comenzaban las preliminares. El As del Tōō estaba completamente animado y con ganas de jugar. El resto de la Generación de los Milagros ansiaban volverse a encontrar en la cancha, esta vez con una rivalidad sana y sin recriminaciones ni dolor. El Seirin estaba dispuesto a seguir ganando títulos.

***

El Tōō y el Seirin fueron pasaron la fase eliminatoria sin ningún problema y sintiéndose más confiados que el año anterior. El Tōō era un equipo relativamente nuevo y lo mismo podría decirse del Seirin pero ya estaban volviéndose unos equipos que dejarían su nombre en la memoria de todos.

Una tarde, cuando solo quedaban unos pocos partidos preliminares Aomine y Kagami quedaron en la cancha de siempre. Ese día Aomine no llevó el balón pero Kagami sí. Nunca perdían la oportunidad de jugar, pese a que ese día en especial querían hablar de los partidos que ya habían tenido o de cómo les había ido al resto de la Generación de los milagros.

Estaban en el banco que había fuera de la cancha cuando escucharon unos ladridos. Taiga se tensó como si hubiera cometido un crimen y miró a los lados, asustado. Reconocía esos ladridos. Daiki miró la reacción de Taiga sin entender, y antes de que se dieran cuenta Nigō fue corriendo hacia ellos. Al llegar saltó al banco quedando entre ambos chicos. Kagami gritó y se levantó alejándose del perro. Aomine acarició al canino hasta que reparó en la exaltación del contrario.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No es el perro de Tetsu?

—Exacto —comentó Kagami algo más calmado y volviendo a sentarse en el banco pero lo más lejos del perro que este le permitió—, es Nigō.

—¿Nigō? Que nombre más raro —expresó Daiki mientras seguía acariciando al perro que parecía encantado con los mimos de ese chico.

—El nombre es Tetsuya Nigō, porque si le miras los ojos verás que es clavado a su dueño, pero lo acortamos en Nigō.

Daiki miró al perro fijamente dándose cuenta de que era cierto, clavadito a Tetsuya, al menos en la mirada. Después el perro abandonó el lado de Aomine y empezó a acercarse a Kagami mientras que este se revolvía nervioso. No le decía que se alejara pero parecía sufrir de verlo acercarse. Entonces, al fin, Daiki entendió.

—¿Te dan miedo los perros?

—¡Sí! ¿Pasa algo? C-con Nigō ya no me pasa tanto pero solo cuando está tranquilo, no como ahora —señaló Kagami y Aomine se fijó en que el perro estaba con la lengua fuera, animado y meneando el rabo. Pero parecía inofensivo.

Nigō saltó encima de Kagami y trató de lamerle la cara mientras que el chico gritaba, Aomine no pudo aguantarlo más y empezó a reírse con fuerza mientras Taiga le pedía ayuda.

El chico se rió a gusto pero al final se acercó en el banco y cogió a Nigō quitándoselo de encima a su amigo. El perro accedió a quedarse un rato en el regazo de Aomine mientras este le rascaba la barriga.

—Pero si es una monada.

—¡No lo es! Y ya te he dicho que no me da tanto miedo, no como antes. Pero aún no me acostumbro a él.

—Pues si dices eso sería para verte antes. Me imagino a Tetsu acercándote el perro y tu corriendo para huir —Aomine calló pero al ver la mirada de Taiga volvió a hablar—. No jodas.

—Era al principio y no sabía como de peligroso era. Además no hables así, tú también le tendrás miedo a algo.

Daiki negó alegando que él no tenía miedo a nada mientras que Taiga aseguraba que mentía y que era imposible. Nigō se había quedado tranquilo en las piernas de Aomine mirando a ambos chicos.

—Bueno, a las abejas. Pero porque una vez me picó una y dolía mucho.

—Lo sabía, todos le tenemos miedo a algo —comenzó Kagami—, pero un bichito pequeño como una abeja, que patético.

Lo dijo claramente de broma para vengarse por las risas que Aomine se había echado a su costa. Y funcionó. Aomine se levantó y cogió a Nigō en sus manos acercándoselo a Kagami que acabó totalmente pegado al banco, tanto que le faltaba traspasarlo y caer de espaldas. Nigō ladraba feliz, Aomine se reía y Kagami gritaba, era una imagen pintoresca. Al final Aomine separó un poco al perro y volvió a sentarse donde estaba, justo al lado de Kagami.

Taiga acercó su mano a Nigō despacio y cuando la tubo sobre su cabeza empezó a acariciarlo, el can se quedó completamente tranquilo. Al parecer solo quería que Kagami le hiciera caso, Nigō estaba acostumbrado a que todos le hacían mimos pero Kagami era su gran asignatura pendiente. Como el chico había mejorado algo su aversión por él, Nigō quería que siempre le hiciera caso. Pero Kagami necesitaba tiempo para ir avanzando, al menos ahora hasta era capaz de vestirle con su camiseta del equipo de vez en cuando.

—¿Ves? No hace nada, piensa que es como Tetsu y él tampoco te haría daño.

Kagami levantó su vista del perro antes de contestar.

—Le tienes mucho cariño.

—Pues supongo que como tú —dijo Aomine de forma despreocupada.

Kagami solo pudo pensar que no era así, él apreciaba a Kuroko como un compañero y como un amigo. Dentro del equipo era con el que más relación tenía ya que también eran compañeros de clase y que su estilo de juego les hacía muy cercanos. Pero Aomine hablaba con mayor cariño de Kuroko. Quizás era cierto eso de que solo valoras lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes. Quizás Aomine ahora denotaba más cariño porque su relación con Kuroko se rompió en el pasado. Fuera como fuera, Taiga estaba seguro de que Daiki parecía apreciar a Tetsuya más que él. Por un momento, sintió que ese pensamiento no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Trató de no darle vueltas y pensar en Kuroko. ¿Dónde estaba y por qué Nigō estaba solo? Kuroko era cuidadoso con todo, más aún con su mascota. Cuando iba a comentarle su duda a Aomine, la voz baja y monótona de su amigo se escuchó.

—¡Nigō!

Ambos chicos miraron al mismo tiempo para encontrar a Kuroko yendo hacia donde estaban corriendo y con una mirada de preocupación.

—Hablando del rey de roma — dijo Aomine.

—Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, hola —dijo Kuroko con educación para luego acercarse a Nigō que al verle había dejado el banco y se había acercado a su dueño meneando su colita—. Nigō, no vuelvas a irte así, me has preocupado.

Tetsuya se agachó y acarició a su mascota que ladró feliz. Se había ido corriendo y en algún momento había olfateado a Kagami sin poder evitar correr hacia ese chico. A Kuroko no le había dado tiempo a seguirlo y luego lo perdió de vista tardando un rato en hallarle.

—A ver si tienes más cuidado, es peligroso que se vaya solo, podría pasarle algo.

—Lo sé, Kagami-kun. Pero creo que lo que más te molesta es que se te haya acercado, pobre —comentó Kuroko con toda la intención de hacer sentir mal a Kagami, Aomine se rió mirando a Taiga.

—En el fondo no le da tanto miedo, además es un perro adorable —dijo Aomine llamando la atención de Nigō de nuevo. Kuroko sonrió feliz mientras miraba de forma acusadora a Kagami. Todos decían que su perro era una monada menos él. Kagami desvió la mirada haciendo un mohín.

Kuroko se quedó un rato hablando con sus amigos a los que no esperaba encontrarse ahí. Le dijo a Kagami que por favor tratara de dormir rebelando que Kagami padecía un insomnio antes de los partidos importantes. Luego cogió a Nigō entre sus brazos y empezó a despedirse.

—Perdón por las molestias que Nigō os haya podido dar, nos vamos ya. No queremos interrumpir nada —dijo Tetsuya con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro dejando a ambos chicos confundidos—. Nos vemos mañana, Kagami-kun. Espero que juguemos pronto, Aomine-kun.

Dicho eso, se fue con Nigō. Pero ninguno dijo nada pues se habían quedado en la parte de «interrumpir». No entendía a que había venido porque no estaban jugando un partido, solo hablando y no había nada malo en conversar también con Kuroko. Pero cuando ambos cayeron en la intención tras las inocentes palabras de Kuroko, ambos sintieron toda la vergüenza en sus rostros y se miraron con confusión.

Estaban sentados juntos, muy juntos en el banco por haber estado jugando con Nigō, pero ya no había ningún perro con ellos. Aomine se levantó y se separó en el banco chistando la lengua.

—Maldito Tetsu.

Kagami llevó sus manos a su cara cubriéndola con vergüenza y molestia.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que tiene un lado cruel aunque no lo parezca. Pero no tenía ningún motivo para decir eso.

Aomine asintió. Primero su madre, luego la actitud rara de Satsuki y ahora la insinuación de Kuroko. ¿Pero qué les pasaba? Estaba claro que él y Kagami no tenían nada. Solo eran amigos. Sin poder evitar miró a Kagami de reojo. ¿Por qué estaría el chico molesto y un poco colorado? Taiga parecía de aquellos que no pillaban las indirectas y que eran despreocupados, simplemente tendría que pensar que Kuroko estaba equivocado y ya, pero esa reacción no era la que Taiga demostraba.

Kagami se levantó mientras Aomine todavía estaba dándole vueltas a lo sucedido y le dijo que se iría. Parecía que quería huir de la situación y eso solo puso más nervioso y dudoso a Daiki. Pero la situación era demasiado rara para dejarlo ahí.

—Eh, Kagami —dijo Aomine esperando a que el otro chico le mirara—. Procura dormir antes de nuestro partido, no quiero un rival cansado.

Hablar de baloncesto salvaba cualquier situación. Kagami negó con la cabeza mientras maldecía en inglés y por lo que Aomine escuchó, el nombre de Kuroko aparecía entre esos insultos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Y ni con esas me ganarías.

Luego se fue y Aomine echó atrás su cabeza en el banco. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Lo que estaba pensando era estúpido, completamente estúpido sin embargo era lo que la gente a su alrededor insinuaba. La única sensación que tenía era de extrañeza y casi nerviosismo al enfocar sus pensamientos en lo que la gente les estaba casi gritando.

¿Kagami y él? ¿Cómo algo más? La gente estaba loca. Eso pensaba Aomine pero por un momento la idea no se le hizo tan descabellada.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado reflexionando inmediatamente. No podía haber pensado así. Era imposible. A él le gustaban las chicas con las tetas grandes, claro que sí, como Mari-chan. Pero la verdad es que nunca se había interesado mucho en las chicas más allá que físicamente. Kise tuvo alguna novia en su época de secundaria pero Daiki nunca se había entretenido en tener algo serio. Algunos rollos cortos y nada verdadero, no al menos para él.

Realmente no sabía cómo sería sentirse enamorado o como sería que alguien te gustara de un modo sentimental más allá de la atracción física. Momoi hablaba de esos temas pero a él no le interesaban.

Preguntarle a Momoi era una buena y mala idea. En parte le parecía ridículo llegar a plantearse el sentir algo por Kagami. Por Kagami. Ese idiota con el que pasaba las tardes de domingo. No podía ser. Ese idiota con el que pasaba tardes jugando a la play y viendo películas... Quizás no era tan imposible.

A Momoi le gustaba Kuroko así que sabía más de ese tema, sin embargo Aomine nunca llegó a entender su atracción por Tetsuya así que no podía comparar. Preguntarle a Momoi sería una buena idea pero una parte de él se resistía a aceptar aquella remota posibilidad.

Sin embargo la realidad era más fuerte que todo. Se habían puesto nerviosos ante la indirecta de Kuroko. Pasaba más tiempo con Kagami que con otras personas que también eran sus amigos. Y ni siquiera siempre jugaban al baloncesto. Las tardes en la casa de Kagami habían aumentado y a ninguno parecía haberle importado. Se sentía bien con Kagami, era cómodo estar a su lado. No se preocupaba de ser ni demasiado educado ni demasiado simpático, era él mismo sin plantearse comportarse de un modo distinto. Jugar con Kagami le gustaba, le encendía y le hacía querer entrenar y mejorar, le hacía volver a sentir pasión en las venas y amor por el baloncesto.

De repente la idea de sentir algo más por Kagami no parecía para nada descabellada. Lo único descabellado era que ni él mismo lo había notado o se había parado a pensarlo. Pero, ¿y él? ¿Qué pasaba con Kagami?

Ese pensamiento era casi más problemático. Kagami parecía pasar de ese tema y casi de todos, ese chico era casi más simple que él. Comida y baloncesto, esas parecían ser las únicas motivaciones e intereses del chico pero aún así, Kagami había reaccionado extraño esa tarde. Todo era cada vez más confuso en la cabeza de Daiki. Definitivamente se tragaría su orgullo —y en especial vergüenza— y le consultaría a Satsuki.

Pese a que Aomine tenía ese problemático asunto en la cabeza, el Tōō pasó las preliminares sin ningún problema. Momoi le gritó una verdad en la cara que Daiki aún parecía tratar de negarse y al menos una parte del problema se vio aclarada. Pero la peor parte seguía ahí. Satsuki y Tetsuya no le aclararon nada con respecto a Taiga y debido a los partidos no pudieron verse en semanas. De hecho parecía que sus domingos de baloncesto se habían finalizado.

Tras unos cuantos partidos el enfrentamiento Tōō vs Seirin era casi una realidad. Ambos equipos tenían que ganar un par de partidos más para enfrentarse, pero no había duda de que lo harían.

Un sábado, Aomine fue a la cancha donde se reunía con Kagami. Una vez allí se puso a lanzar triples y probar diversos tiros. Cuando había pasado un rato decidió que era el momento de llamar a Kagami. Acabara como acabara ese asunto lo haría ese día. No pensaba ir al partido contra Tetsuya y Taiga con semejante comida de cabeza.

«Estoy en la cancha, baja si no estás ocupado.»

Se quedó mirando su móvil mientras leía mensajes de Kise que había ignorado. Kise solo le contaba que el Kaijō estaba mejor que nunca y que ese año le ganarían. Aomine sonrió, esa Inter High sería la mejor competición en la que hubiera participado. Y según fuera la conversación pendiente, podría ser aún mejor.

El móvil vibró en sus manos y el mensaje de Kagami llegó. Un simple «Ok» pero no hacía falta más.

A los pocos minutos Kagami entraba en la cancha. Sin balón y con una mirada extraña. Las manos en los bolsillos y algo tenso. Cuando se acercó a Aomine ninguno habló.

—Habéis pasado, no esperaba menos.

—Sí —respondió Taiga—. Si seguimos ganando nos enfrentaremos en breve. Espero que estés preparado.

Pero la conversación se veía tan forzada que hasta sonaba mal en los oídos de ambos. ¿Cuándo habían tenido problemas para hablar de baloncesto y retarse? Nunca y ese tampoco sería el momento de que pasara.

—Lo estoy —contestó Daiki de forma distraída—. Vamos a jugar un rato.

Antes de que el chico accediera ya estaba botando la pelota. Estaba seguro de que jugar era lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento, y en cualquiera. Kagami pareció pensar lo mismo y al rato el ambiente era mucho más relajado. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y los tonos anaranjados dominaban en el cielo.

Acabaron de jugar y Kagami se quedó con el balón en las manos haciéndolo girar mientras comentaban algunas cosas sobre los partidos que habían jugado. Cuando ya la conversación no daba más de sí, Aomine decidió acabar con todo.

Se acercó a Kagami que le miró extrañado pero no se movió. Le dio un golpe al balón quitándolo de las manos de su acompañante y dejándolo rebotar al suelo. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Taiga acercándolo más a sí mismo y tras mirar los ojos de Taiga, le besó.

Aomine no sabía bien que esperaba que hiciera Kagami pero sí sabía lo que quería: que no se alejara y rechazara. Eso era algo obvio y algo que con su gran ego no se permitió pensar. Pero al parecer no tendría que preocuparse de eso. Kagami le correspondió el beso poniendo su mano en la nuca de Aomine.

Y los días en los que ambos se habían preocupado parecían ahora muy lejanos y estúpidos. Al final todo era tan fácil como besarse en la cancha donde cada domingo habían jugado juntos. Una cancha que había visto como pasaban de ser solo rivales eternos, a amigos y ahora traspasaban cualquier límite de la amistad.

Daiki no tenía nada claro en ese momento, solo un pensamiento: había sido un estúpido y Kagami más. Tan estúpidos que todos habían notado que entre ellos había algo más antes que ellos mismos. Lo que Daiki no sabía es que también Alex y Himuro sabían lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Pese a que el chico de pelo negro ni conocía a Aomine personalmente. Pero al igual que Aomine había consultado a Satsuki; en una interesante noche en casa de Kagami, Alex y Himuro habían descubierto que su querido y pequeño tigre estaba enamorado. Demasiados sabían pero solo ellos dos podían confirmarlo todo.

Cuando se separaron Kagami miró fijamente a Aomine y este solo pudo sonreír completamente feliz con el resultado de su arriesgada acción.

—Si no lo hacía yo parecía que tú no lo ibas a hacer nunca.

Sus rostros juntos, el brazo de Aomine aún en los hombros de Kagami.

—No quería que me vieran besarme con un idiota, idiota —dijo Taiga divertido, luego sonrió antes de volver a besar a Daiki esta vez por iniciativa propia.

La pelota quedó olvidada ese día, pero ya habían pasado mucho tiempo con ella y más que pasarían.

Las cosas eran al final tan simples como ellos eran a la vista de la gente. Esa atracción que todos habían notado desde que comenzaron a hacerse cercanos era al fin confirmada por ambos. Quizás se enamoraron en las primeras mañanas de domingo cuando ambos salvaban el aburrimiento del contrario con unas canastas, quizás en las tardes de videojuegos y charlas en inglés, quizás fue con cada votar de la pelota y cada one-on-one. Eso no tenía ya ni la menor importancia.

Entre el cuarto o quinto beso, no tenían idea de cuánto rato llevaban así en mitad de la cancha, Aomine volvió a hablar.

—No creas que por esto te dejaré ganar, te aplastaré en la cancha.

—Yo te aplastaré a ti, pero puedes llorar en mi hombro —dijo Taiga con falsa modestia.

Aomine rió mientras Taiga se contagiaba de esas risas. Luego volvieron a besarse mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse y las farolas se encendían.

El sonido de algún perro al ladrar, algún tono de música aleatorio proveniente de un móvil y el sonido de ruedas sobre el asfalto producido por los coches al circular, envolvían la escena.

Esa Inter High fue la mejor que pudieron disputar. El equipo de Aomine ganó al de Taiga pero este no necesitó ningún consuelo pues ya tenía ganas de entrenar más y ganarle al que ahora era más que un amigo. El Tōō y el Rakuzan tuvieron una terrible batalla por la final que el Rakuzan consiguió ganar. Pero eso solo volvió a encender los ánimos de todos los jugadores. Se harían con la Winter Cup.

—Ganaremos la Winter Cup.

—De eso nada, la Winter Cup será nuestra, como el año pasado.

Aomine le lanzó un cojín a la cara, cojín que su novio esquivó. Después se rieron, comieron toda la comida basura que pudieron encargar y fueron a la cancha donde todo empezó.

Y quizás empezó todo ahí pero nada acabaría ahí.

Mientras, entrenarían duro para la siguiente competición. Pero quizás entre canasta y canasta podrían sellar sus logros con un beso y no con un simple choque de palmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo espero que a Gibryl le haya gustado y le haya convencido. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta esta pareja aunque no tengo nada en contra de ella. Tampoco me gusta el enfoque que veo en el fandom así que para mí misma fue un reto muy interesante. Mientras lo escribía fui viéndole el encanto que pueden tener y aunque no la shippee activamente ahora puedo decir que sí me agrada. Así que con eso ya me parece bastante positivo este reo.  
> He usado datos de los characters bible porque ya que los dan creo que son ideales para hacer fics. Sus comidas preferidas, miedos, habilidades, etc.


End file.
